Bitak
Bitak is an Azurian orphan. She plays an important role in The Secret of the Nitron Rays. On the moon During the Battle on the Moon, Balder and his men were attacked by the Azurians. One of his soldiers told him about the Nitron mines, and the soldiers decided to hide there until Storm and Solon returned with reinforcements. Inside the mines they found a group of Azurians, all killed by the deadly radiation of nitron. Only one girl was still alive. After the battle it was decided that the little orphan would be taken to Mordegai, to investigate why the nitron rays hadn't killed her. Afterwards she would be sent to a foster family in one of the Azurian colonies on Earth. Telekinesis After a while it turned out that Bitak was able to move inanimate objects by willpower. Mordegai was informed, and in turn he informed Storm. Mordegai told Storm that when Bitak came to him from the moon, she was perfectly healthy. Mordegai didn't understand how she could have survived the nitron rays. However, he noticed that Bitak had a bloodtype that was rare among Azurians. As Mordegai is too sick to go and see Bitak himself, Storm and Ember go in his place. At the colony, Storm and Ember see how Bitak rides a sleigh uphill. They decide to take her to Mordegai, but Bitak wants to go to the moon instead. Her powers are so strong that the small plane flies into space, but without oxygen they soon lose consciousness. The plane is picked up by a group of Azurian pirates. They recognise Storm and fight over whether they should ask a ransom for Storm or just kill him. Bitak, who has come round, prevents Storm's death with her powers. She thinks the pirates are more fun than the boring Storm and Ember and decides to go with them, while Storm and Ember are put back in their plane and sent back to Earth. With the pirates Bitak's powers are very valuable for the pirates, as they can now catch space ships easily. They are however disappointed when the next ship they catch hasn't got anything on board except Benjamin. Benjamin is about to be killed, when he tells the pirates that he has killed Mordegai (which is true) and Storm (which is a lie). The pirates decide to let him live until they've found out whether he tells the truth or not. In the meantime Benjamin spends time with Bitak. He hopes to win her trust, so he may be able to use her powers. After looting a space ship from Venus which had a statue of Storm on board, the pirates go to Venus to see if they can find more valuable stuff. To their disappointment, there's nothing, and cruelly they start to slaughter the colony. At that moment, Storm and Ember arrive in a space ship. The pirate leader Fahir orders Bitak to bring the space ship down, but she refuses. Fahir slaps Bitak in the face, and angrily she let a knife fly into Fahir's belly, killing him. Bitak does not want to go with the pirates anymore but is knocked out. The new leader Ilal is furious to see Storm being still alive, as it means Benjamin has lied. While they flee, they are attacked by a space ship from Earth, but Bitak's powers create a force field around their ship, so any shot is deflected and they can't be harmed. The pirates decide to punish Benjamin for his lie by blasting them into space with a little amount of oxygen, so he will choke to death once he has run out of oxygen. But Benjamin is saved by Bitak, who now likes him more than the pirates. With Benjamin When Storm leads a surprise attack and defeat the pirates, they tell him Bitak has already left with Benjamin. They've taken a space ship, and with Bitak's power the ship can fly to any place in the Universe, making it difficult to find them. Storm is certain they haven't seen the last of Benjamin yet. Benjamin, despite his hatred against Azurians, has decided he might find an ally in Storm's old enemy, the former Supervisor. With his help, he will try to find out the secret of Bitak's powers. Storm and Ember are trying to find Bitak and Benjamin, but in vain. Then Storm decides to find out the secret of Bitak's powers, realising this is most likely Benjamin's plan too. Eventually a young scientist named Corell figures out the connection between Bitak's rare blood type and the nitron rays, resulting in the telekinetic powers. A group of 50 Azurians is willing to cooperate in an experiment, and after a while they too show signs of telekinetic powers, which over time will only grow stronger. Meanwhile, Benjamin has also discovered the secret of Bitak's powers, but not before he angrily slaps Bitak, who then uses her powers to destroy part of Benjamin's lab and escapes. A soldier tries to stop her and shoots at her shoulder. Bitak immediately takes revenge by letting the gun shoot the soldier. She then escapes with a dimension ship. Bitak warns Storm about Benjamin and the Supervisor. The Earth is soon attacked, but the telekinetic Azurians on Earth neutralise the deeds of Benjamin's group of telekinetic Azurians. So the space ships of Earth have no problem in defeating the Supervisor and Benjamin, who had only come with poorly armed dimenson ships. After the battle, the telekinetic Azurians decide to never again use their powers for warfare, and go to another planet to found a new race of telekinetic people. Bitak says goodbye to Storm and Ember and goes with them. Personality Power and Abilities Equipment Trivia Quotes References Category:The Chronicles of the Deep World Category:Azurion Category:Female Category:Psychokinesis Category:Blue Skin Category:Black Hair Category:Luna